


Blades of Both Worlds

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Encouragement, Galra Keith Zine piece, Gen, No Ship, Zine Submission, lance right hand man, platonic keith lance, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Keith had a really rough diplomatic mission that pretty much failed because of him. He almost gets hurt in the training room after raising the difficulty level of the droids he was fighting until his right hand man walks in and pulls him out of the murky water of his own self-doubt. This takes place in between episodes in season 3 after Keith takes the lead as Black Paladin.The second chapter is a reverse poem' two opposite sides spoken by the same Keith. Despite the obstacles he is struggling with, I believe that someday, Keith will finally find the clarity of who he is.These are my submissions for the Galra Keith Zine created by Levira2019 from twitter.





	1. Blades of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Keith and to those others like him who are struggling with self doubt. I hope you find the clarity you seek. 
> 
> I hope you find the happiness that you deserve.

 The high walls of the training room echoed with each clang of steel clashing against steel. Sparks flew as the honed edge of Keith’s black bayard sword grated against the polish white staff of the training dummy. Keith narrowed his eyes and calculated his next move before he decided to play dirty and kicked the dummy on the kneecap. When the droid wavered, Keith took the opportunity to go for the kill and slashed his bayard across the dummy’s chest. When the droid shut off and fell to join the two others that Keith had defeated earlier, he stood stiffly. Panting, called out;

“Begin training sequence; level thirty!”

There was a whirring noise from the ceiling before a chute opened and two droids jumped out. Electricity snaked on both ends of their staffs threateningly while they anticipated Keith’s next move. Keith raised his bayard and took a moment to focus before he attacked.

He was a blur, like a bullet from a gun. He moved faster than normal humans did and he was slightly stronger thanks to the mysterious part of his ancestry. Keith allowed his body to be guided by his instincts as he brought down one droid with a stab on the back. Before the next droid caught him off guard, Keith was already on the move and he parried away his opponent’s attacks with one blow after another. But then, the memory of their failed mission earlier that day flashed in his mind and distracted him;

 _“We refuse to form an alliance with you!”_ The words of the tribe leader of the densely forested planet that they liberated filled Keith’s mind. He had ground his ceremonial staff on the mossy ground and jutted his chin at Keith’s direction. His shrewd eyes narrowed at him before his gaze trailed down to glare warily at the awakened luxite blade that the Red Paladin held. _“You run around the galaxies saving planets but your leader is born from the same bloodline as the monsters that enslaved them!”_

“Damn it!” Keith hissed when he barely avoided the staff that almost hit the side of his head. Black strands of his hair fizzled into ash when the end of the droid’s weapon grazed it. Keith parried another blow from the droid but it knocked him back and along with it, his bayard. Keith’s weapon slid away from him but he decided not to give up. When the droid ran towards him, he drew out his blade of Marmora and awakened it, the blade elongating to its full lethal form. But Keith’s mind was out of focus from the unstoppable memory that flashed within;

 _“It will only be a matter of time until your so-called ‘Head of Voltron’ shows his true colors.”_ The planet’s chief gritted. _“I was born in the peak of the Galra rule in this planet and know well of their evil! I refuse to subject my people to the risk of being turned over to Zarkon by one of his own!”_

Allura had tried to argue reasonably but her diplomatic skill could only get the team so far. Keith had kept his silence in worry that he’d only make the situation worse if he said something impulsive due to being carried away by his emotions.

 _“But not all Galra are bad!”_ Pidge blatantly argued. _“If he is, Keith would have turned on us already! He had so a lot of chances to do so!”_

 _“Yeah!”_ Hunk was quick to back up the Green Paladin’s statement. _“Keith is an awesome guy! He’s gotten us out of really bad situations.”_

 _“Please, just listen to reason,”_ Allura said once again. _“I, too, have been shaken by the revelation of his ancestry when we first found out but I can assure you that his loyalty has proven my doubts wrong.”_

 _“Monsters can only breed monsters! Your ‘leader’ is no exception!”_ The chief refused followed by murmurs from the crowd of villagers that stood around them.

 _“Hey!”_ A clear voice rang through the heart of the village where the paladins were received. Lance’s voice was as sharp as his proficiency with a rifle and his blue eyes were ablaze. _“If you don’t want an alliance, then say so. But do NOT talk crap about Keith like that! You don’t know him like I do! So, you know what? You can… You can SHOVE it!”_  He turned, followed by the rest of the team in grim silence. The next thing Keith felt along the crushing humiliation was the comfort of the Blue Paladin’s grip around his wrist. _“Let’s go, buddy.”_

 _“Leave us, you hypocrites!”_ Was the last thing that rang through Keith’s ears as he turned to leave with his team. He didn’t look back, too consumed by his own thoughts that drowned him.

“Gah!” Keith cried out when his opponent managed to outsmart him and he received a hard kick to the chest. His breath whistled out of his lungs when he slid back across the room once again. Keith’s eyes darted from side to side; looking for a way to escape but the droid was already running towards him with its weapon raised for the killing blow.  Keith lifted his blade to counter the attack when;

“End training sequence!”

The droid fell to the floor, lifeless but not damaged.

“Keith, what the quiznack?!” Lance demanded as he marched in from the doorway where he came from. “That was reckless! It had the upper hand, why didn’t you end the sequence? It was about to kill you!”

Lance walked over to where Keith sat and he frowned when his blade returned to its dormant dagger form. When Lance offered a hand to him, he took it and hauled himself up with Lance’s help.

“That was sloppy,” Lance said with a frown and Keith wordlessly slid back his blade into the sheath that was strapped against the small of his back.

“I know.” Keith replied with frustration while he avoided eye contact.

“You’re the best sword guy I know. That wasn’t you at all.”

“I know!” Keith barked angrily at Lance but immediately clamped his mouth shut when he realized that he had raised his voice. “I… I know, Lance.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Then sleep, you look like you really need it. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Lance shrugged but his voice was laced with a tone of understanding. “Hold on a tick.” He walked over to the edge of the training room where there was a refrigerator for chilled water bags.  He grabbed one along with a straw and handed it to Keith when he returned.

“Do you want to talk about it, Keith?” Lance offered after Keith nodded thanks for the drink. But when Keith just gave a scowl to the other paladin, Lance added; “It’s obvious that something’s bothering you.”

“Are you seriously opening a heart to heart talk or something?” Keith asked, sounding unsure.

“If you want to.” Lance hummed slightly and planted his hands on his hips while he glanced down on his shoes. “Since I’m your right-hand man, I figured out that I should try and help you with whatever’s bugging you.”

A moment of silence passed between them and Keith contemplated on his choice. He didn’t want to burden anyone else especially if it was a problem that had to do with his own issues. But Lance had a point; maybe it would be right for Keith to open up. They were a team after all.

“It’s about the mission earlier.” Keith finally said. When he crossed his arms over his chest to tuck himself closer into a ball, Lance’s arms went slack on his sides.

“Oh.” Lance did not sound pleased and his brows furrowed over his blue eyes. “You mean those rude aliens?”

“We lost the alliance because of me.” Defeat lingered in Keith’s tone and his hands curled into fists to reflect his frustration. “If only I didn’t have to use my other blade, maybe if they didn’t find out what I was….” Slow anger blazed through his veins but it was the slow crawling kind that consumed him until everything burnt and there was nothing left but the horrid feeling that it was his fault.

“Keith, stop.” Lance’s voice cut through the chaos of his own thoughts. “We’ve done our best to help them but if their reason for rejecting our alliance was because they were quick to judge you for whom you are, then we don’t need them.” For a moment there, Keith heard a sliver of anger in Lance’s voice but it was gone as soon as he noticed it because Lance smiled again. Keith felt his throat constrict with thirst so he brought the straw of the water pack to his lips and took slow but thoughtful sips.

“We need all the help we can get in defeating Lotor and the empire.” Keith finished his water, grateful for the coolness that soothed his throat. “Don’t you think it’s a loss?”

“Heck, no!” Lance shook his head and he turned around to walk to the opposite side of the room. He picked up the bayard sword and it shifted back to its dormant form when it sensed that the person who held it was not its owner. “We can’t help those who do not want to be helped.” He said while he walked back. “And we totally don’t tolerate hate.” Lance paused while he looked at the black bayard in his hand. “Not all Galra are bad, Keith; I’m sure about that now.”

Lance handed the bayard to Keith and his blue eyes locked with his violet ones while he beamed in confidence. “The head of Voltron is Galra. _Our_ team leader is Galra and we believe in him like he believes in us.”

“Lance,” Keith was devoid of words but Lance’s words, no matter how simple they were, brought so much calm that soothed the burning frustration he felt. “you’re serious?”

“Hey, man,” the blue paladin shrugged. “I’m not a goofball all the time, you know.”

Keith scoffed back a chuckle that he tried to hide but found that he couldn’t. Lance rolled his eyes and nudged the bayard at Keith’s direction, grinning. Keith mellowed and studied the paladin weapon before he finally took it into his own hand. “Thanks, Lance.”

“No problem, Keith.” Lance then stifled a yawn before he stretched his arms over his head. “Well, I’m going to catch some beauty Z’s; I’m team Voltron’s handsome PR, after all. The team’s got to have a pretty face to charm potential allies.” He stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jacket and walked out after flashing a final smile at Keith.

“’Night, sharpshooter.”

“Go get ‘em, samurai.” Lance yawned again. “’Night!”

Left alone, Keith gripped the bayard tighter and drew out his blade of Marmora. When he willed it, both weapons awakened in his hands to their full and lethal glory, each representing who he truly was. Having found a refreshing sense of pride in him, Keith smirked;

“Begin training sequence; level thirty!”

And as the night dragged on, defeated droids piled up on the floor.  


	2. Reflection

 

“Reflection”

By: plumeriafairy14

 

 

Human. Galra. Red Paladin.

My name is Keith.

I know who I am,

That I am rejected by the stars.

No one can make me believe

That I am wanted,

That I am needed

I know,

Those who cannot defend themselves.

My flames will burn, to protect

The evil that plagues the universe.

A ruby bayard in hand,

An onyx blade, awakened.

I am born from a cursed bloodline,

Just who am I?

 

 

(Now, read backwards)


End file.
